the_ahsca_blockfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayla Turell
Ayla Turell sometimes simply known only as Ayla is the chief of the state of Corona Island in the AHSCA Chain. She took the chief from her late husband Kino Turell, and was also promoted as Village Elder following the death of the previous Elder that elected Kino to chief. She has served as chief since the formation of the union and eventually will pass on the chiefhood to someone else. Biography Early Life Much like Kino her early years aren't known too well. However Ayla has frequently shared her memories since becoming chief which has been written and recorded by several through her oral recantations. Ayla is a native of Corona Island her father was a keen fisher while her mother always stayed behind to keep house. One night a fierce storm ripped their hut apart leaving them temporarily homeless; Ayla's Mother, having little skill in carpentry tried as best as she could to put the hut back together to manage till her father returned. The Hut leaked often during rain and wind blue on them both making for some miserable nights. The hardship faced by Ayla and her mother gave Ayla an interest in building and carpentry and she had chosen to make it her life study, leaving her general education and schooling behind. Ayla eventually did learn carpentry from her future husband, Kino whom she had an apprenticeship under his guidance. As her training progressed she was able to help maintain her home as well as her fellow villagers when rough weather would cause living problems. When she became a young teenager (which is considered womanhood/manhood), Ayla was asked to be courted by Kino and both began their romantic relationship. Ayla and Kino were known to be an adventurous and active couple around the island and having done some crazy and wild stunts on such as jumping into the cove when it was rough seas. The two also would go sailing together for days at a time. As this is widely accepted in Courtship neither of their parents paid it mind. Eventually Kino asked for her hand in marriage and both became husband and wife. Ayla and Kino moved to the south shore when they married and built a small hut together and worked as boat and house carpenters and builders before Kino was made cheif. When not building or repairing the two, having a long experience in sailing and boating they would take to the sea together and fish for their food. One day a violent storm struck bobbing them all around along with their fresh catch. When the catch went over board Ayla tried to retrive it but Kino had to rescue her. Upon returning a major hurricane struck and both had no shelter to run to. They sat huddled together in their small hut praying for the best. When Kino was made Chief, Ayla was named Successor in the event of Kino's death. The War When the war was brewing Ayla attempted to get many women and children off the island while Kino took up arms. During the first assaults of fighting, Ayla shuttled militia men around as well as did repairs for boats and helped in creating makeshift camps. When RedTide begah their invasion, approaching from the South Shore they moved to the north and shoved people by the boat loads away. When RT2 troops made land fall Kino and Ayla fled to Aurora Island at the insistence of Kino and tried to wait out the invasion force while continuing her work. When Kino joined her briefly they both help draft the Constitution and the Deceleration of Independence proudly signing their names When RedTide2 was returning for a second round, Ayla knew they were coming for them, the traitors. Kino urged Ayla to flee, she reluctantly did. "The urgency in my beloved's eyes was intense. I didn't want to leave him I wanted to stay with him and face the enemy. But he urged me to leave. He urged that I would be the vital asset to the islands if he should die. Something I was not wanting to accept, I argued. But as I have always forgotton I can never win an argument with Kino. I took to the stormy seas, knowing I would not see him again but at the same time hoping I would be back in his arms once this was over." Chiefhood After the war Ayla returned to Corona and began to oversee the recovery. Thousands laid dead, the jungles were burned away. When the nation of Aleard arrived to help recover the islands, Ayla tried to help in cooperation as best she could. She was promoted to Island Cheif and Elder giving her all remaining powers for life. As Chief Ayla has overseen the recovery of Corona Island and getting it back to it's pure ways before the war. Personal Life Ayla is Madokamist showing to be a firm believer in the Great Goddess of the Sun. She has felt her faith has seen her through very tough times Category:People Category:People from Corona Category:Nigren People